The present invention relates to securing the ends of cables and in particular to force distributing ends for securing the ends of cables.
Light weight cables have been developed which replace heavy steel cores with light weight cores, such as a carbon fiber core with a fiberglass sheath. Such light weight cores may be damaged by cable ends which concentrate holding forces over a small area of the cable surface. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/712,746 filed Feb. 27, 2007 by the present applicant describes a dead cable end assembly having a series of collets and collet receptacles which distribute the holding forces over a length of the cable to prevent damage. While the dead cable end assembly of the '746 patent provides a solution in most instances, in some instances it is difficult to tighten the dead cable end assembly without twisting the cable inside the dead cable end assembly and thereby damage the cable.